life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Two Whales Diner
The Two Whales Diner is a local diner in Arcadia Bay. Joyce works there as a waitress. According to Max it serves "the best damn hamburgers in Arcadia". It is clear that the diner is hugely popular, particularly with the students in the area. Police officers, passing truck drivers and other residents of Arcadia Bay also frequent the diner, possibly due to the diner's close proximity to a bus stop, a large parking space next to and opposite the diner and a gas station nearby. Episode One - "Chrysalis" The diner makes its first brief appearance in Episode One, where we see Joyce cleaning town the countertops looking out at the snow-storm. There are also fliers for the Diner in the Blackwell Campus and in the Madsen Household. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Max meets Chloe here for breakfast during the episode, and has a reunion with Joyce while she waits on Chloe to arrive. Max can explore the diner before sitting down. The bathroom has a large amount of graffiti. Most notably, the Doe on the wall similar to that of Max's shirt; her spirit animal. Other notes include "Kate Marsh love u long time", relating to Kate's viral video, as well as creating a possible reference to The 40 Year Old Virgin. The booth Max decides to sit in has notable etchings on the table, which she attributes to Warren and his nerdy habits. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The Diner is featured again in this episode. Max tries to find a way to steal Frank's keys, who is eating inside. Several other characters can be encountered, including Nathan Prescott who, among other things, tells Max how to approach Frank for drugs. Optional Photos During episode two, Max can shoot three optional photos in and around the diner, including the Two Whales sign and Frank's dog through a fence behind the diner. She can shoot an optional photo in the bathroom. "FIRE WALK WITH ME" is scrawled across the mirror in large letters. In episode three, Max can take another photo of a dead bird surrounded by insects in a circle, just around the side of the diner. There is another photo across the road of a Truck, which you can obtain by speaking to the Truck driver and rewinding to comment on his Needam and mention Rachel Amber. Observable items The diner has many items that Max has the option to observe. Bathroom In the bathroom, there are many instances of graffiti, some of which are also observable. * "The 7th sign: The sea and sky will turn black, and living things will die because of it."This is an incredibly ominous reference to the eco-disaster later in the game. It also foreshadows the destruction of the Bay. * The Doe - next to the hand-drier, the doe is similar to the one on Max's shirt. Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery LIS-Optional5-E2.jpg |Optional Photo 5 - Episode Two LIS-Optional8-E3.jpg |Optional Photo 8 - Episode Three LIS-Optional9-E3.jpg |Optional Photo 9 - Episode Three twowhalediner1.jpg twowhalediner2.jpg |Tourist shirt Life-is-Strange_Ep2_DINER.jpg lifeisstrangetumblr_nmatpdGRjz1tebye6o2_1280.jpg lifeiststrange2824980-trailer_lis_ep2footagearriveattwowhalesdiner_20150406.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Arcadia Bay Businesses Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Locations Category:Locations Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations